This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Alcoholism is a public health problem that is associated with debilitating medical, social, and psychological consequences. This project investigates specific GABAergic receptor mechanisms underlying the subjective, reinforcing, and relapse-inducing effects of alcohol and results will aid identification of receptor targets for the pharmacological management of alcohol abuse and relapse.